John Di Micco
Special Moves Neutral B - Go!Laser John points with his finger and shoots a laser that deals no knockback. This laser will only be shot if an opponent is near a small ratio next to John's Finger. John won't be able to move unless he shoots his laser or gets hit by someone. Side B - Sexy John A treadmill will appear under John and he'll begin running on it. While running, John is unable to recieve knockback. However, attacks will deal x2 damage to him. You can't stop running until John finishes his exercise. If he does it, he'll become musculous and he'll flex his muscles during a small period of time while a fanfare is heard. When John is muscular, all his attacks will deal 1% more damage during a small period of time. After this time has passed, John won't only lose his muscles, but he'll get AIDS. This poisons him until he gets KO'd. Up B - Gwonam's Jet Pack Gwonam will slowly fly down with his Jet Pack to where John is. He'll say “get hurry!”, grab John and slowly fly upwards, without being able to move in any other direction. With this attack, you can fly as long as you hold down B. But if you fly too much, Morshu crash into Gwonam and John, stopping the attack. Down B - BIZZARO Rescue John will be tied up in a chair and scream like The King. But then, a window will appear in a random point of the stage. This window will break and one of John's Friends will show up. Now, you'll control the character that comes out, whom will share John's damage percentage. All of them can walk and jump (no double jumps), and have a Neutral B. These are all of John's Friends: -Robo: With Neutral B, Robo will shoot one of his fists as a rocket. If it touches an enemy, Robo will get his fist back. However, if not, the fist will punch Robo, KO'ing him. -Coldor: He'll start ranting in Italian, if you press Neutral B, which stuns but deals no damage. If he rants with no one close to him, he'll continue ranting until he gets hit or the match ends. -Pulcinella: With Neutral B, he'll shoot a green bullet with his Pulcinella Blaster. He only has 1 bullet. -Green Biker Dude: He's the only character you can't control. He'll ride his bike back and forth in the platform where he is. -Agito: He's the rarest of the Assist Characters and the strongest one. With Neutral B, he'll slash with his katana. Pressing B twice consecutively will make Agito to slash with the katana and then dash forwards with it. -Italian Double-D: With Neutral B, he'll throw an Italian hat. If an opponent touches it, he/she will wear the hat. It does nothing. If your character is Italian, wearing the hat will boost his/her stats x2. Except if you're John. While you're controling John's friends, tied-up John can be hit by opponents and even be thrown off the Stage. And if that wasn't enough, John cannot be freed in any way, unless the friend gets KO'd. When this happens, John will have to wait until he gets KO'd to use the attack again. Also, Press B to cancel this move. Final Smash - Cosmical Shipping The FS begins with Bizarro John appearing next to John, saying "I will now reply your minds with....Bizarro Vison!!", then dissapears as a screen appears and plays a clip of Episode 4 where John dreams about Cosmo. During this FS, any opponents are behind will puke, dealing 10% damage. To avoid this, you just walking or jump away from it. You can attack Bizarro John, cancelling the Final Smash. KO Sounds (Note: Much like in his show, John will speak with different voices in his KO Sounds) KO Sound 1: (The King's Voice) Oah! KO Sound 2: (Scout's Voice) I'm Dead! Star KO Sound: Shiiiiiiiiit...! Screen KO Sound: (CD-I Link's Voice) Oh! Taunts Up Taunt: Does a suprise derping face while saying "Not Cool". Side Taunt: Drinks beer Down Taunt: Pukes, with deals himself 10% damage. Victory/Lose Options * Victory #1: Yells "Wooho!" as he akwardly dances with derping eyes. * Victory #2: Relaxs in a sofa and does a troll face. * Victory #3: John says "Hey babe, do you see my muscles?" while reflexes his muscles. * Losing: Tied up in a chair, shocked. Character Description John Di Micco is a character created by collaterale1. He is a american-italian who was the first hero to use his powers without an identify, except he can't fly. Sometimes he made mistakes with his friends and making troubles, but he saved the world for like 10 times from evil. He also creates Robo, his friend, sidekick, and partner who always helps him for new adventures. This version of John is from the original version of The John Show, with some from his GoAnimate! videos. Trivia Video Category:Male Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Category:Cults Category:The John Show Category:Low Rank Category:LOL Category:Italian